Home
by Tonka
Summary: ein Wiedersehen nach langer Zeit...


Hallihallo!…da ich jetzt endlich verstanden habe, wie ich hier stories hochlade, kommt hier also eine erste kleine…hoffe, sie gefällt.

**Home**

Zögernd stehe ich vor der großen, schwarzen Eisentür und kann mich einfach nicht dazu durchringen, den Türknauf zu betätigen.

Einerseits habe ich furchtbare Angst, ihn wiederzusehen, andererseits brenne ich vor Sehnsucht nach meinem langjährigen Freund, Seelenverwandten, Geliebten…

Als Dumbledore mir heute Morgen die Nachricht zugesandt hatte, dass Sirius sich in seinem alten Zuhause versteckt hielte, musste ich ihn sofort sehen. Nicht einmal mein Frühstück habe ich aufgegessen. Und jetzt stehe ich seit einer geschlagenen halben Stunde hier und kann einfach nicht klopfen. Eine einzige, simple Bewegung. Und ich bekomme es nicht hin.

Das ist mal wieder typisch für mich! Als ich mir in unserem fünften Schuljahr fest vorgenommen hatte, ihm endlich von meinen verwirrenden Gefühlen zu erzählen, habe ich dann, als wir endlich alleine waren, nur noch sinnlos vor mich hin gestammelt. Er hat diese Peinlichkeit schließlich mit einem Kuss beendet. Von da an waren wir zusammen.

Der Gedanke an unsere gemeinsame Zeit durchströmt mich mit überwältigender Wärme und ehe mein Verstand es realisiert hätte, hat meine Hand auch schon geklopft.

Im gleichen Augenblick bricht eine Menge an arkanen Schwingungen über mir zusammen, wie ich sie noch nie erlebt habe. Eine wahre Vielfalt an Erkennungszaubern scannt mich wohl gerade durch und als ich mich an das unangenehme Prickeln gewöhnt habe, ist es auch schon wieder vorbei. Mit einem leisen Knarren öffnet sich die Tür.

Ich trete vorsichtig ein und ziehe behutsam die Tür hinter mir zu. Als ich meinen Blick nach oben wende, entdecke ich endlich das lang ersehnte, jetzt vor freudiger Erwartung und ängstlicher Nervosität glühende Gesicht von Sirius. Er grinst unsicher – ein Zug, den ich äußerst selten bei ihm beobachtet habe -, scheint auf mich zugehen zu wollen, zögert dann jedoch bis er mein leises „Sirius!" hört; zu mehr bin ich im Moment nicht imstande; und ist mit einem Satz bei mir und zieht mich in eine erlösende Umarmung.

Wieder spüre ich den dicken Kloß in meinem Hals und kann die Tränen nur sehr schwer zurückhalten. In diesem Moment löst sich Sirius so weit von mir, dass wir uns ansehen können. Auch seine strahlend blauen Augen schimmern verdächtig.

„Schön, dass du da bist." flüstert er mit leicht wackeliger Stimme und lächelt. Ich lächle zurück, nicke und bringe noch ein „Find ich auch." hervor, bevor er mich ein weiteres Mal umarmt. Nach 12 Jahren Azkaban scheint er einiges an körperlicher Nähe nachholen zu haben und entgegen meiner anfänglichen Sorgen stört mich das nicht im Geringsten.

Wir standen noch lange in der Eingangshalle, hatten uns stillschweigend umarmt und einfach nur die Gegenwart des vertrauten Gegenübers genossen.

Nun saßen wir in der dunklen, stickigen Küche und tranken Tee; schwarzen Tee mit Milch und viel Zucker…er hatte es nicht vergessen. Sirius fragte mich, was ich in den vergangenen Wochen seit unserer letzten Begegnung in der Heulenden Hütte so getrieben hatte und ich erzählte gerne und ausschweifend. Die Themen Azkaban, Vertrauen und Beziehungen umgingen wir gekonnt. Einerseits war ich erstaunt, dass er nicht gleich mit der Tür ins Haus fiel, andererseits hatten ihn die Jahre in Gefangenschaft wohl Vorsicht gelehrt.

Mir war jedoch klar, dass es sich nur um eine bestimmte Zeit handeln würde, ehe wir das Thema ansprechen würden…ansprechen mussten.

Also trank ich meinen letzten, mittlerweile kalten, Schluck Tee aus, stellte die Tasse aufgrund meiner plötzlich fehlenden Ruhe etwas unsanft auf dem Tisch ab und sah Sirius in die Augen. „Ich…es tut mir leid." Als er daraufhin nichts erwiderte, sondern mich nur weiter mit einem undurchdringlichen Blick anstarrte, gab ich kurz dem Bedürfnis nach, mir mit einer Hand über die Augen zu fahren, zwang mich dann doch wieder ihn anzuschauen. „Ich weiß, das ist ein ziemlich mickriger Anfang, aber ich…".

Weiter komme ich jedoch nicht, da ist er schon aufgesprungen und um den Tisch herum auf mich zugestürzt und noch ehe ich darüber nachdenken kann, was er vorhat, spüre ich seine Hand auf meiner linken Wange und seine rauen Lippen auf den meinen. Es ist ein scheuer, vorsichtiger Kuss, doch mehr brauche ich nicht. Ich ziehe ihn zu mir und gebe endlich dem Verlangen nach. Unsere Lippen und Körper treffen und finden sich und passen dabei immer noch so gut zusammen wie eh und je. Ich weiß, dass das Thema noch nicht ausdiskutiert oder gar bereinigt ist, doch für den Moment ist es gut. Für diesen einen, wertvollen Moment haben wir uns und das ist völlig ausreichend.

Am nächsten Morgen wache ich völlig desorientiert in seinen Armen auf. Ein beengendes Gefühl und ein Blick an uns herunter bestätigen mir die Vermutung, dass wir in unseren Sachen geschlafen haben. Wie wir jedoch in dieses Bett gelangt sind und was wir vorher gemacht haben, will mir noch nicht in den Sinn kommen.

Da ich Sirius nicht aufwecken will, bleibe ich in unserer kunstvollen Verrenkung aus Gliedmaßen, Klamotten und Decken liegen und versuche, nachzudenken. So langsam dämmert es mir dann, da ist eine Erinnerung an warme, gierige Hände, die alte, fast vergessene Spuren auf unseren Körpern wieder neu aufleben und brennen lassen, an heiße, suchende Lippen, die jeden Zentimeter Haut auskosten, den sie kriegen können und da sind warme Blicke, besorgte Blicke, ängstliche, gierige, liebevolle und verstehende Blicke. Es war ein recht, nun ja, triebgesteuerter Abend, bei dem wohl auch Wolf und Hund ihre Wiedersehensfreude ausgelebt haben…und es war wie ein Rausch. Zum Glück ohne Kopfschmerzen.


End file.
